The Demon Of Konoha
by sasukeCosplayer
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki expected school to start as normal. But what happens when he gets involved in somthing way out of his league? Who's Kyubi? Will Sakura feel the same  Way about Naruto? How will this affect Everyone else? Find out by reading! Naru-Saku
1. The Demon Of Konoha: Prologue

The Demon of Konoha: Prologue

_Hello! I'm Matthew but you'll probably know me as Sasuke most of the time ;) Ok, so he's pretty much a short, opening to the story and I'll get the full chapters of the Core uploaded ASAP! I hope you enjoy and I'm still working out the kinks so go easy! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but this idea, Naruto is the true property of Kishimoto Masashi. Otherwise Ino would replace Sakura!_

The sun shone bright on this, particularly special, Konoha morning. Oh yes, it is indeed special. The birds weren't even squawking, they were sound asleep! Only a few early morning workers were up to do whatever they had to do that early. Most of them were construction site workers heading on over to do some repairs after the villages near destruction in the 5th Great Ninja War, which happened just a few months ago. The village had encountered the return of one of their worst opponents. Along with him he had used Madara Uchiha's power, which he withdrew from the Sharingan wielder after he brutally murdered him in cold blood, to bring the 4th tailed Shukaku: The Black Wolf of Demons, along with him. That certain sound-nin was thought to be dead, after Sasuke Uchiha had 'Killed' him. But instead he was using a snake clone, in which he then, after waiting another 3 years, captured the youngest of the Uchiha's with. Once captured, that person used his Re-animation Jutsu to capture the body of Sasuke Uchiha for his own. Sasuke was dead… but Naruto just couldn't accept that.

"!" BEEP!

The sound of an alarm shot through an apartment. It vibrated the walls, and the bed, making anyone who was in the room would have a 'tingling' feeling. A particular blonde hero sat up in bed, fully alert, ready for a battle! He grabbed his kunai out from under his pillow, which he kept there in case of emergencies, and forced chakra into his eyes to help his early morning sight. It would appear to be an odd scene to anyone who was watching, a young man hearing his alarm, which wasn't actually loud to anyone else but him since he had a… well let's just say a 'fox' in the room, shoots out of bed and grabs his kunai from under his pillow as if he just saw a ghost! But to Naruto the sound of the alarm was like the 5th Great Ninja war right in his ear! He realised what it was after a couple of seconds and slumped torso back into bed, flicking the alarm off on the way down. He was still quite traumatised by the war, so much he hardly slept at night, and it had really affected him.

"Ugh…what? No, no just a… (Yawn)… few more... Minutes..." Muttered Naruto Uzumaki lazily to himself. Suddenly his right eye shot open like a bullet.

"8:30! OH NO IM LATE!" He shouted as he took a look at his clock. It was the 31st of March, day 1 of high school. It was a strange date for high school to start, a quarter through the year. He shook off the covers and Naruto jumped out of bed like it was a trampoline, which Iruka sensei used to scold him for doing, onto the wooden edging, and like a fox on all fours, pounced through the open bathroom door and landed barefoot on the cold tiles. He shivered as the chilly floor curled around his heels. He undressed out of his orange PJ's and swung open the glass shower door. He reached to the nob and gripped it tightly, flipping the hot water to full and dived in. The stinging water nipped at his rough skin, as it cascaded off him. He shrugged it off knowing he needed a hot shower for this winter day. He froze for a second and blinked twice.

"Winter… wait it's never been winter in Konoha! We're the village hidden in the leaves, not the village hidden in the goddam snow!" He mentally stated. Konoha was a separate village from most and was dead centre in the country of fire – hottest country in the world. It was hot all the time and when it wasn't hot it was _boiling_! He could easily tell something was wrong, this had happened before; the city began snowing when _he_ came. He felt uneasy as a chilling wave of cold air over whelmed the shiny bathroom. It wasn't the strange winter air from outside and it cut out the all the intoxicating warmth of the shower. A massive wave of dread and pure fear washed over Naruto like a crashing ocean. He shuddered when he saw it.

"No… NO… NOOOO!" He shouted but nothing, was heard. Naruto began feeling dizzy as a wave of black washed over him. Twice now, waves of different feelings have hit Naruto and h began to feel like he was part of the sea. The Blonde shuddered a bit before feeling dizzy in the temples as he entered his own subconscious.

"**Naruto… Naruto! Hey! Kit! Wake-up!" **

"Kyubi? What's happening?" Spoke Naruto to his 'inside' voice.

"**Why, don't you open your eyes, and TAKE A LOOK, YOU CHILDISH FOOL!" **Angrily shouted, at the top of its lungs, an eerie voice, which belonged to the fox spirited shukaku. Naruto opened his eyes and blinked repeatedly. He was a bit dazed before he looked around as his eyes adjusted to the bathroom light. He realised what had happened and decided to step out of the shower. The water was cold, anyway, and the clock across from the bathroom read 9:45am. Late-_er_.

"But… how…?" Naruto spoke, slowly. He clenched his fist, gritted his teeth, furrowed his brow, narrowed his eyes, let out a foxish growl and began muttering a single, meaningful word under his breath. "Oro-". The door kicked in.

_And there you have it! Rate and Review and I'll see ya next 'winter'! _


	2. The Demon Of Konoha: The Anbu Team Forms

**The Demon of Konoha: The Anbu Team**

_Hello and welcome again! This is the first, proper chapter of The Demon of Konoha and it's titled the Anbu team! Let's Read on, shall we?_

Disclaimer: I do no own Naruto, Kishimoto Masashi does! Although I don't understand why Sakura even exists. Yay for Ino!

Claimer: I Claim only this idea, for a story, Matashiko and my jutsu's I create!

BLAM! The door smashed against the dry wall, creating an eye burning cloud of asbestos dust and shattered its upper hinges, making it hang on for dear life in fear of the attacker. The dust quickly filled the apartment, making it hard for Naruto to see. Like lightning bolts striking the same point, _Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh_! Three kunai knifes blasted through the dust straight at Naruto, who was still in the shower. He _swiftly_ dodged all of them as they shattered the glass shower surrounding him. The shards of shining glass made the scene look like indoor rain. One of the little pieces cut Naruto on the arm, but it wasn't very much, just enough for him to notice. It didn't really hurt and there wasn't much blood but it still bothered him. He was like that. Naruto dived out the, now destroyed, shower and grabbed a towel, rolling into the middle of the room, wrapping the towel around his waist as he did so.

"**GRRRRR….**" Naruto emitted a deep and frightening growl right from the back of his throat. His whiskers stood on end and he hunched lower on all fours like a fox. He began bubbling an eerie red aura of chakra around his whole body.

"Well done, Naruto Uzumaki." Said a voice from the other room. Naruto immediately lowered his guard as his red aura faded. He stood up on two feet and his whiskers lower back into place. They twitched a bit and he looked more like a cute little cat than the scarily demonic fox he did just moments ago.

"Tch. Thanks for the wakeup call, Captain Matashiko. Naruto replied to the Anbu Captain now standing in the door way. He had spiky brown hair poking out from the sides of his Anbu cat mask. He wore the standard Anbu body armour and he also had a personal pocket attached to the side wraps where he kept something Naruto always wondered. Naruto had tried multiple times to find out about that pocket, ever since he joined the Anbu, but every time he asked the captain he told him it was something he didn't want to show anyone else so he shrugged it off, or so Matashiko thought…

"So, you'd better have a good reason and a heavy wallet," Naruto started "For doing what you just did. Now, I understand it was a test but-" Naruto was cut off.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Sternly stated Captain Matashiko. He handed Naruto a parcel. It contained a small envelope with a little red sticker, or a letter seal he called it, and it had red, sticky liquid in one corner.

"Captain," Naruto began, turning around to face the captain. "Is that… _blood_… on the corner of th-" He stopped speaking as he finished his 180° turn, just to see an empty door way, with a note on the door. He took a couple paces toward the door before removing the sticky note from it. It read:

_Naruto, when you open this envelope, you will be surprised._

"What? That's it? ONE SENTENCE! WHAT KIND OF AN IDIOT WATES TIME WRITING A NOTE JUST SO HE CAN WRITE ONE SENTENCE!" Naruto spoke aloud before he paused and sweat dropped, pulling a face that somewhat resembled Sakura seeing Rock Lee in the morning.

"Of course. Captain Matashiko would" He muttered under his, stinky, morning breath. He cursed at the stench and walked over to the reflecto-object, as he dumbly called it. It was a mirror.

Naruto looked in the mirror. He examined his features, after drying himself off. He had short, blonde, spiky bed hair that even the lowest of beggars would scowl and cerulean blue eyes that shimmered like polished boots. He had a heart-warming smile and goofy looking fox whiskers. It made him quite attractive to the girls at school, even though they didn't know the true reason why he had them. It was, in truth, Kyubi who had caused the whiskers to grow upon Naruto's face. He proceeded to collect his uniform, which, consisted of a white, long sleeve shirt (Which he rolled up the sleeves of, of course), a black tie, in a full winter knot, which was secretly elastic banded, black dress pants, and orange shoes. The students of Kakashi Hatake, the Schools English teacher, were allowed, by his permission, to wear whichever shoes they want. Naruto, naturally, chose orange as his shoe colour.

"Better head off for school now" Naruto mentally said to himself. He sighed and grabbed his back pack, which was more or less a satchel than anything else.

"Ah! Almost forgooooot…" He said aloud. "Gotcha!" He shouted as he grabbed his Konoha leaf headband which was a blue headband with a steel plate in the centre. Three nails clips on each side held the cloth to the steel. It had a spiral with a small triangle attached to it and a small line poking out embedded into the centre of the plate. "Can't go anywhere without you, can I? Coo chi coo chi coooooo!" Naruto spoke childishly while cuddling his headband. He planted a quick kiss on the spiral making a 'Mwah' sound and tied it around his head, under most of his hair, like a true leaf shinobi! He began to head down stairs whilst he thought about the vague events of earlier that morning.

_Flashback into Naruto's mind_

Orochimaru stood before Naruto. His eyes shaded by his long, black hair. Arms dangling down by his sides, his whole body hunched over. "His hands sticking out of his clothes are… purple?" Naruto thought. "And scaly" He finished. The Shinobi felt uneasy. "Orochimaru…After 3 years, he's back, again." Suddenly like he was about to attack, Orochimaru's whole body sprang to life, tongue flailing wildly like a snake. He drew back his head, swung it forwards and- Naruto could see ahead of him a large golden cage, with a paper seal attached to the centre of the gate. Everything was dark and he was standing in strange, shallow, water. Behind the gate stood, well sat, a huge, bubbling, red fox. _The Nine Tails Demon Fox of Konoha Of The Leaves._

"WHOA WHAT!" Naruto shouted aghast. "But just a second ago I was…" He trailed off.

"**Naruto… Naruto! Hey! Kit! Wake-up!" **

"Kyubi? What's happening?" Spoke Naruto to his 'inside' voice.

"**Why, don't you open your eyes, and TAKE A LOOK, YOU CHILDISH FOOL!" **Angrily shouted, at the top of its lungs, an eerie voice.He did so and..

BANG! The door kicked in.

_End flashback Of Naruto's Mind_

He blinked before exiting his thoughts.

"_Weird." _He thought. The Uzumaki teen looked at the clock, just remembering how late he was. 10:30. His lazy body _sprung_ to life! He dropped down on his hands and knees before spreading his legs properly, like a fox! He sprinted, on all fours, down the stairs, pumping that same, eerie red chakra into his feet! He didn't bother with the door and just jumped out the window using his, newly formed red chakra tail, to open and slide it shut.

_On the way to School_

Naruto's stomach grumbled. "Shoulda got some chicken ramen before I Ieft… Not smart to miss out on breakfast" He thought. He continued walking down the street before his stomach grumbled again. Naruto groaned, before a hot voice interrupted his complaints.

"Someone forget their breakfast, hmmm?" Naruto span around to see two cyan, beautiful eyes, connected to one of the most amazing faces in the world: His best friend's.

"INO!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs.

"NARUTO!" Cried ino as she ran up and hugged him, squeezing his waist and closing her eyes. "Naruto, it's been so long! Almost four months, right?" Ino spoke, eyes sparkling at seeing her long lost friend.

"Five," Naruto began. "Don't forget I left school a month early, for my first Anbu assignment!" He finished before releasing Ino.

"Oh… Right… about that…" Ino spoke softly, gazing sorrily at the concrete street.

"Is… something wrong?" Naruto replied to Ino's cliff-hanger statement..

"2 days after you left, Naruto, I…" Ino began. She leaned forward and groped the blonde kunochi's earlobe, tugging him towards her shining, beautiful face. She whispered something causing Naruto to frown, and then suddenly his eyes shot wide open!

"INO ARE YOU SERIOUS! YOU GOT INTO THE ANBU AS WELL!" Screamed Naruto right in Ino's face causing her to close her eyes and pulled a 'I'm gonna punch you out' face.

"Inooooo…?" Naruto spoke slowly as if he could predict exactly what was going to happen next, and believe me, anyone could.

"Na…Ru…TOOOOOO!" Ino shouted at the top of her lungs swinging her arm back as far is it could go. In an instant Naruto could see Ino's pure anger face and Ino could see Naruto's fear stricken face, before…

WHACK! Ino's now chakra encrusted fist slammed straight into Naruto's jaw, sending him flying off like a rocket towards the nearest building. He soared through the air like a Frisbee, making a whistling sound follow him the whole way!

CRASH!

Naruto smashed right into a house, causing dust, mud, concrete, and furniture to fly in every direction. Naruto, as the cloud of dust cleared, could be seen slumped again an overturned table, eyes twitching.

"So…rry… Ino…" Naruto dizzily attempted to state, stuttering at almost every syllable. Ino strutted like a sexy little peacock over to the dazed Uzumaki blonde.

"Oh and Naruto, one last thing" Ino started to say to the Fox right in front of her. "We're in the same team." She finished. Without another word, she kissed him on the forehead, in a friendly way, and trotted off somewhere else in the village. Passing schoolmates and villagers giggled and some laughed at the scene just staged. All accept one.

"What a drag… Ino's up to no good again, and she just came back from a mission." The Pineapple haired boy stated. "So troublesome… Well, I guess I should go tell him I'm his other team mate. What a bother…"

_And there you go! I planned for this one to be shortie, like the prologue, just so I have my readers, which I hopefully get, something to nibble on, even if the ending is a cliffhanger!... Sort of. Hopefully you enjoyed and the next one will be far longer! Also, big thanks to KsNandS (Kyubi's Naruto and Sakura) for being an awesome motivation! I never wrote stories till I talked to that master of the authoring arts! Also thinking of doing some Roleplay at the start of the next chapters! So keep me on your list, I'll be working on the next story! R & R! :D _

_Sasuke out~_


	3. The Demon Of Konoha: The Team Assembles!

**The Demon of Konoha: The Team Assembles!**

_Put down your fork! (If you're holding a fork, for some strange reason), because yes, of course, I've finally decided to get back into the story writing business. Aww yeah. This delightful new chapter shall be called 'THE TEAM ASSEMBLES!'._

_Get ready to skyrocket back into the action with the latest chapter in The Demon Of Konoha!_

_Disclaimer:_ I do no own Naruto, Kishimoto Masashi does! And someone PLEASE put Sakura in a box and ship her away? Thank you.

Claimer: I Claim only this idea, for a story, Matashiko and my jutsu's I create!

**Naruto – "HAI GUIZ!"**

**Ino – "STFU!"**

**That is all. Enjoy.**

"So Ino," Spoke the third member of the new Konoha Anbu Team to Ino Yamanaka. "You never really DID tell us about that mission you went on last month. It's like you've been avoiding me and Naruto…"

As Shikamaru spoke, the pair were casually walking down the street, unaware of prying eyes… Blue eyes, to be exact…

"Avoiding you?" Ino replied with a hint of confusion in her feminine voice. "Hmph, i've just been avoiding Naruto. I wanted to wait until he'd mostly recovered from the Great Ninja War before bursting something like that on his tiny head!"

"Oh. I guess that's fair, but why not tell me? If you're not telling Naruto because he can only fit so much up there, why keep just as much from someone like me, who can fit SO MUCH up there?" Spoke Shikamaru Nara to the Blonde who had already seemed distracted by something else off to her left side.

"W-well, how would Naruto react if I was talking to you all the time witho-"

"SHIKAMARU! INO! WHICH ONE OF YOU SAID MY NAME!?"

"Ugh, NARUTO! Did I not just teach you a lesson less than five minutes ago?" Ino grabbed the Hyperactive Blonde by the ear and dragged him really close to her lips.

"Ehem… **DO NOT YELL IN MY DAMN FACE, YOU GOT THAT!?"**

Naruto stumbled and fell to the ground clutching his burst ear drum. Manly tears swelled In the poor Nin's eyes.

"_Don't Cry… Don't fucking cry…" _Naruto mentally repeated.

He Cried.

Shikamaru and the Female Blonde continued to walk by Naruto leaving him in the dust.

"See? THAT is why we never speak of it to Naruto. He wasn't even in our conversation and he heard us!" Said Ino, finally replying to the Pineapple Nara's previous question, before their interruption.

Ino and Shikamaru continued their walk to Konoha High while Naruto discretely followed them from behind. He snuck up behind Nara and eventually kept crouched whilst at the same pace with his walking, then whispered in his ear:

"Yo, Nara, what's Blondie over there saying my name for?"

Shika sighed and decided to let him in on the news, before the entire situation got out of hand. He knew that before long, Naruto would either go insane, blow up Konoha, go on another rampageous expedition to find the now deceased Sasuke Uchiha, OR all of the above!

"Naruto…" Shikamaru began. "…I'm the third member in the team…"

Naruto was ditsyly (The act of being Ditsy) confused about this. He paused, then spoke.

"The Football team?"

"No."

"The Soccer Team?" 

"No."

"The Track Team?"

"No, Naruto…"

"The… Football Team?"

"The Anbu Team you knucklehead!"

"OH MY GOD! HOLY NUSHELL BOMBS YOU'RE IN THE TEAM. CONSUELA SAY NO, ME SAY YES!" Naruto shouted, half making sense, half making no se- actually, just not making sense at all.

"Naruto, that wasn't even a proper sentence…" The 200 I.Q. Ninja complained. "I guess some people never change…"

_Sorry guys, really, really short, but just give me some time to get back into the groove! I'll upload part 2 of this chapter in at least 3 days. I just need to remember what the plot was xD Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to follow, R & R!  
>Sasuke Out~<em>


	4. The Demon Of Konoha: Summary

**The Demon of Konoha: Summary**

**It seems to have been brought to my attention that some of you are confused…**

**Good.**

**The story is a mystery plot and I WANT you to be confused 50% of the time.**

**Timeline:**

**-Orochimaru dies at the hands of Sasuke Uchiha (He uses a clone and actually survives, OROCHIMARU IS NOT DEAD)**

**-2 years later Sasuke is brought back to the hidden leaf**

**-Half a year after his return, Sasuke decides to leave again**

**-Once he leaves, (- See what I did there?) a search patrol goes after him**

**-Sasuke is discovered dead and Orochimaru flees the area**

**-Another half a year later, Orochimaru uses Sasuke's power to attack the village**

**-50% of the town dies. 50% live. The majority of the survivors are under 20**

**-Many young Shinobi are forced to join the Anbu while still in school to help keep up with the Village's needs**

**-Our story begins another 3 years after the Attack**

**I hope this helps and please wait until the plot comes into play before you bail out with confusion. Thanks**

**Sasuke Out~**


End file.
